Sturmwind
|Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Getötet von Tigerstern |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Rennjunges (Runningkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=RennpfoteE-Mail an Beltz (Runningpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Sturmwind (Runningwind) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Einauge |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Kurzschweif |Familie3=Schwester |FName3=Mausefell |Mentor=Blaustern |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Tigerclaw's Fury |verstorben=Stunde der Finsternis, Die letzte Hoffnung |erwähnt=Moth Flight's Vision, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans}} Sturmwind (Original: Runningwind) ist ein geschmeidiger, magerer, schnellfüßiger, hellbraun gestreifter Kater. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Er tritt zum ersten Mal auf, als die Katzen von der Großen Versammlung kommen. Er fragt als Erster, was passiert ist. Ebenfalls ist er mit dabei, als der DonnerClan die gestohlenen Jungen aus dem SchattenClan zurückholte und kämpft gegen die SchattenClan-Katzen. Feuer und Eis :Als Feuerherz und Graustreif aufbrechen, um den WindClan wieder zurück in sein Territorium zu bringen, erklärt Sturmwind Sandpfote die Situation, da sie denkt, dass die beiden jungen Krieger zum Mäusejagen unterwegs wären. :Als Blaustern Feuerherz und Graustreif Schüler geben will, schlägt Tigerkralle Sturmwind vor, aber Blaustern lehnt ab, da laut ihr Sturmwinds Stärken in anderen Dingen lägen und er nicht die Geduld für eine Schülerausbildung hätte. :Etwas später assistiert Sturmwind Feuerherz aber beim Training mit Rußpfote und Farnpfote. Feuerherz passt jedoch nicht auf und führt den Schülern eine falsche Jagdtechnik vor und sagt zu Sturmwind, dass er Bauchschmerzen hätte. Sturmwind sagt ihm, dass er zu Gelbzahn gehen solle. Er kämpft mit dem WindClan gegen den SchattenClan und FlussClan. Nach dem Kampf versorgte er mit Glanzfell die verletzten Katzen. Er sagte auch Feuerherz, dass er gut gekämpft hat, und dass Blaustern davon erfahren sollte. Geheimnis des Waldes :Sturmwind ärgerte sich häufig über Wolkenpfote, da dieser weder das Gesetz der Krieger befolgt, noch Respekt gegenüber den älteren Kriegern zeigt. Er ist über Tigerkralles Verrat schockiert. Vor dem Sturm :Er stirbt, als Mausefell, Dornenpfote und er von dem verbannten Tigerkralle und seinen Kumpanen angegriffen werden. Seine Clankameraden überleben. Feuerherz denkt zuerst, Sturmwind sei von Weißkehle getötet worden, was sich später als falsch herausstellt, da Tigerkralle auftaucht und er wahrscheinlich Sturmwind getötet haben muss. Stunde der Finsternis :Er gibt Feuerstern eines seiner neun Leben: :Die Ausdauer, um die Pflichten eines Anführers zu erledigen: "Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir unerschöpfliche Ausdauer. Benutze sie gut, um die Pflichten eines Anführers zu erfüllen" Bei diesem Leben glaubt Feuerstern, mit fliegenden Pfoten über den Waldboden zu rennen und dass er das ewig so tun könnte. Staffel 4 Die letzte Hoffnung :Er ist eine der SternenClan Katzen, die mit den Clans gegen den Wald der Finsternis kämpfen. Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung :Er und seine Schwester sind drei Monde älter als Blaupelz' Junge. Als diese geboren werden, will er unbedingt die neuen Baukameraden betrachten, doch Mausejunges ist zu müde. Einen Halbmond später bewerfen er und seine Schwester Nebeljunges, Moosjunges und Steinjunges mit Schnee. Als diese sich beschweren, versuchen er und Mausejunges so unschuldig wie möglich zu schauen. Sonstiges *Er wird im Deutschen häufig fälschlicherweise als gescheckt beschrieben. *In ''Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er mit Rennjunges übersetzt, und später als Schüler mit Rennpfote, was die richtigen Übersetzungen seines Namens wäre. Folgt man aber der deutschen Namensgebung, müsste er als Junges bzw. Schüler entweder Sturmjunges bzw. Sturmpfote oder als Krieger Rennwind heißen. Familie *Mutter: Einauge *Vater: Kurzschweif *Schwester: Mausefell *Großmutter: Harepounce *Tante: Fleckenschweif *Cousinen: Goldblüte, Misteljunges *Cousins: Löwenherz, Schneejunges Character Art Runningkit.tabby.byTopas.png|Junges Runningpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Schüler Runningwind.alt.byTopas.png|Krieger Runningkit.byTopas.png|Junges, alternativ (Originalversion) Runningpaw.byTopas.png|Schüler, alternativ (Originalversion) Runningwind.byTopas.png|Krieger, alternativ, (Originalversion) Zitate Quellen en:Runningwindes:Viento Velozru:Ветрогонfr:Vif-Argentnl:Jaagwindcs:Vánekfi:Vinhatuuli Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Moth Flight's Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere